Not Just A Weapon
by Violetbreeze
Summary: Lightningsoul is the ideal warrior, great hunter, amazing fighter. But he is full of depression. When a time comes that two cats want him to leave his clan and join them on their murderous rampage. They say it's his fate. Can Lightningsoul flee from fate?
1. Lightningsoul

Yes my first fanfiction. Constructive Criticism welcome. Please Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: Warriors Erin Hunter's

--

Lightningsoul  
Looks: Golden fur which is a tad long and sky blue eyes.  
Personality: Quiet, Solitary and smart. He has a kind heart but trusts scarcely and talks little. Strong fighter, though he's only confidant when he's fighting.  
Clan: ThunderClan

--

I hissed, the blood pumping in my ears. I would show this ShadowClan cat no mercy.

I clawed his underbelly, he belt out a yowl of pain mixed with fury. I dodged his forepaw and jabbed him in the shoulder.

" Retreat!" I heard Blackstar call. The cat I was fighting scurried off quickly. I smirked, and starting heading back to camp.

" Okay everyone go see Leafpool, I don't want any of my warriors injured." Firestar mewed. I had not got injured so I decided I'd skip the trip to Leafpool's.

" How in StarClan's name did you come back without a scratch, Lightningsoul?" Ashfur asked me. I shrugged and licked my golden fur clean.

" Lightningsoul, Sandstorm and… how about you Whitewing. Up for a patrol?" Firestar asked. I nodded." Sure," Sandstorm mewed. " Okay." Whitewing mewed.

" Wait, Lightningsoul, before you go. Come here for a moment." Firestar ordered. I nodded and padded over. " Would you like to mentor Marigoldpaw? I know you've only been here for 4 moons, but you have certainly proved your loyalty." I nodded happily.

" Well, good. Her ceremony shall be tonight."

Lightingsoul nodded and joyfully padded over to Sandstorm and Whitewing. They exchanged odd looks.

The 3 cats headed out on their patrol.

" So you think ShadowClan will try to reclaim that piece of territory?" Whitewing asked.

" Not if they know what's good for them." Sandstorm commented. Lightningsoul's light blue eyes wandered aimlessly across the forest as the two she-cats chatted.

An unfamiliar sight caught his gaze.

A long haired chestnut brown tom with amber eyes stared unblinkingly at him. The creature sat on a long thick branch.

Lightningsoul unsheathed his claws, he snarled. Sandstrorm and Whitewing looked around in confusion,  
" What's up, Lightningsoul?" Whitewing asked.

" Look, up there, on that branch." Lightningsoul replied, pointing his tail at the branch. The two she-cats raised their eyebrows. Lightningsoul wasn't sure if they did this because they didn't see the cat, or because he had spoken.

Lightningsoul spoke scarcely; hearing him speak was a rare event. Lightningsoul was a more solitary cat then others.

" Nothing is there, Lightningsoul…" Sandstorm answered.

Whitewing nodded, " Erg… maybe you got hit in the head during the battle or something… Why don't you go see Leafpool? Sandstorm and I can handle the patrol for now."

Lightningsoul wasn't sure if he should take her remark as a caring gesture or a insult. Yet whichever it was Lightningsoul nodded slowly and padded back to camp, the sight of the long haired tom strong in his mind.

Lightningsoul reached the camp. He made his way to the medicine den.

" Lightningsoul, weren't you on patrol?" Firestar asked coming to where Lightningsoul was.

" I think I'm having hallucinations… so I came to see Leafpool.." He murmured very quietly.

Firestar sighed, " Probably an injury to the head from the battle… Should've saw her earlier… anyways, carry on.." He dismissed.

Lightningsoul entered the den, Leafpool rose her head from the herbs she was mixing,

" Ahh, Lightningsoul. Your first visit to the medicine den." She commented, padding over to the golden tom.

" So, what brings you here, Lightningsoul?" Leafpool asked, wrapping her tail around her paws.

" I… erm… was having hallucinations…" He admitted, his voice barely above a whisper.

Leafpool nodded, " What was the hallucination?"

" It was a… cat… with… Brown fur and… amber eyes…" He murmured.

Leafpool nodded, " You fought in the earlier battle, am I correct?" She asked.

" Yes, " Lightningsoul answered slowly.

" Did your opponent get any blows to your head?" She asked, her eyes darting over Lightningsoul's head.

Lightningsoul shrugged, " I really do not believe he did… My head feels no pain…" He answered.

Leafpool nodded, " Interesting." She remarked, "Lightningsoul, do you know any brown cats with Amber eyes?"

Lightningsoul shifted uncomfortably and shook his head.

" Did he have a resemblance to anyone you've met before?" Leafpool questioned.

Lightningsoul thought for a moment. He sighed heavily, looking at his paws, " My… mother…" He breathed.

Lightningsoul was quite uneasy about mentioning his past.

Seven moons ago Lightningsoul was with his mother, Hidey. She looked a lot like Lightningsoul except she had shorter fur and amber eyes.

She got sick from rat poisoning and Lightningoul had tried all he could to save her, but he couldn't.

After his mother's death he blamed himself for not taking better care of her. His heart felt heavy with despair even thinking of her.

Leafpool nodded, seeming to notice the hurt in the blue-eyed tom's eyes.

" Lightningsoul, " She began, " Do you have a… brother?"

--

Done first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Yours truly,  
-Violetbreeze


	2. Family is Fate?

2nd chapter, here you go

2nd chapter, here you go.

Warriors is Erin Hunter's…

And all that jazz…

I noticed last chapter I started out with 'I' and turned to 'He'

I apologize for my mistake…

OH and I'm a little iffie if I did the apprentice ceremony right… Sorry if it's incorrect.

Enjoy!

… … … …

Marigoldpaw

Pelt: Golden, yellowy fur with green eyes and a white tipped tail.

Personality: Eager and outgoing, and defensive of the ones she cares about A bit stubborn but will do the right thing.

Clan: ThunderClan

… …

Lightning sighed, his eyes firmly staring at the ground.

" Yes." He murmured in a small voice.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes, " Maybe you had better go get some rest, and we'll continue this conversation later."

Lightningsoul nodded and scurried away as quickly as he could.

Lightningsoul dived into the Warriors den, and curled into a ball.

He buried his head into his fur, the thought that his brother was near sent chills through his body.

Lightningsoul closed his eyes and slowly drifted into a slumber.

His eyes opened, and he was not in the warrior's den anymore. He narrowed his blue eyes, suspicious written across his face.

Then two cats came into his view. One was a younger version of him; the other was a younger version of the longhaired tom, otherwise known as Lightningsoul's brother.

" Come on, Lightning," The tom mewed," You know your heart lies with father and I."

Young Lightningsoul shook his head, " No, Goliath, mother needs me here."

Goliath shook his head, " You are wrong Lightning, you could be so much more with us!"

Lightning narrowed his eyes, " What exactly do you and father _do_?"

Goliath snorted, " We take care of people who don't follow our demands."

The young golden tom gasped, " You… You… kill cats?"

Goliath smirked, " We prefer to call it… 'taking care of business'.

Lightning shook his head, " No! I'll never join you and father! You… monsters!"

Goliath frowned, " You're making a mistake, brother."

Lightning was silent.

Goliath snarled, " Well then. You're too soft I see. But you will join us; your fate lies with _us_." And the two toms diapered.

Lightningsoul's eyes quickly snapped open, his breathing heavy and his blue eyes barred the fear he felt inside.

Birchfall and Brambleclaw were sleeping soundly in the warrior's den, so Lightningsoul escaped to the outside.

"Lightningsoul!" Lightningsoul spun around to see Firestar nearing him.

" Up for hunting with Brackenfur and Hollypaw?" Lightningsoul nodded, even though he didn't feel up to it in the slightest.

Firestar gave Lightningsoul an odd look and was about to say something, but Lightningsoul padded quickly over to Hollypaw and Brackenfur.

Brackenfur started padding out of camp, " Come on, let's go." He mewed.

Lightningsoul's pace lay behind Hollypaw and Brackenfur.

His thoughts wandered draped with fear of his brother father.

' _Your fate lies with us.' _Those words rang in his ears.

Perhaps the reason Goliath and his father were coming to the forest was to make Lightningsoul join them. He shivered at the thought of joining them.

"Lightningsoul?" Lightningsoul snapped out of his thoughts to see Hollypaw standing before him.

" The prey is coming right to you and your not even going for it!"

" Oh… I was… erg… distracted…" He mumbled.

" Yeah, okay, Lightningsoul, but the clan needs prey to eat, so focus." Brackenfur scolded.

Lightningsoul nodded, and focus he did.

Lightningsoul focused all his thoughts on hunting and his father and brother slipped his mind.

He caught two sparrows, a mouse and a squirrel. He even gave Hollypaw a tip on how to make her hunting crouch better.

Lightningsoul merrily carried his prey back to camp and dropped in on the prey pile.

" Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath high rock."

Lightningsoul gasped, Marigoldkit completely slipped his mind.

He padded over to the high rock.

Firestar carried on, " Lightningsoul, you have only been with us for a short time but you have proved that you are a worthy clan member. I think it is time you got an apprentice. Your hunting and battle knowledge is quite wonderful and I hope you pass all your knowledge down to Marigoldpaw."

Lightningsoul touched noses with his apprentice and he could tell the she-cat was brimming with pride.

The two cats padded to the side of the clearing.

Firestar still stood on the high rock,

" Oh and one more thing. When Ashfur took his patrol out there was scents of rogues."

A feeling of dread fell over Lightningsoul.

" If anyone sees them, report it to me straight away. You are dismissed."

Lightningsoul felt his stomach churn with anxiety, his throat became dry.

" So what are we gonna do first Lightningsoul?" Marigoldpaw asked him eagerly, excitement in her leafy green eyes.

" Um…" Lightningsoul murmured quietly, " Err…"

Marigoldpaw grinned, " Silly, silly, Lightningsoul! You don't even know how to teach me." She swatted her mentor playfully on the ear.

Lightningsoul grinned, " Okay, Okay Marigoldpaw. How about I take you for a tour around our territory at Sunhigh?" He asked.

Marigoldpaw sighed, " Not the adventure I was hoping for, but I'll take it. See you at Sunhigh, Mentor. I'm going to go chat with Treekit." And with that farewell, his apprentice scurried off.

Lightningsoul sighed, shaking his head. He'd have to teach his apprentice some manners.

A growl erupted from his stomach. He had completely forgotten about eating.

Lightningsoul was making his way to the prey pile when he stopped abruptly when he heard voices from the medicine cat den.

" What did he say?" A murmur said, Lightningsoul recognized as Firestar.

" He saw one of the rogues. He told me the cat reminded him of his mother. Also, he stated he _does _have a brother." Lightningsoul scowled when hearing Leafpool tell Firestar what he told her.

" Ashfur claimed they had a similar scent to Lightningsoul when he joined us… But there are two… Who is the other one?" Firestar asked.

Lightningsoul gulped. " Probably another kin of Lightningsoul? It is hard to tell for sure…" Leafpool admitted, " StarClan hasn't shown me much lately…"

Lightingsoul heard Firestar let out a sigh, " Me either. Maybe I should travel to Moonpool…"

" I'll accompany you, when would you like to leave?" Leafpool asked.

" As soon as possible, but I think suhigh is appropriate." Firestar concluded.

Lightningsoul scrurried over to prey pile and grabbed a petite rabbit. He crouched down and stared glumly at it, not in the mood to eat anymore.

Lightningsoul dragged the rabbit back to the pile and crawled in the warriors' den.

He lay down for a moment thinking, until he slowly drifted to a nonrelaxing sleep.

He opened his blue eyes; to find out he was not in the warriors' den.

" Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Two times in a row? You have got to be kidding me." He muttered.

A sweet, familiar scent drew over, making him feel like a small kit again.

" My dear, little, Lighting." A she-cat's voice mewed.

Lightningsoul felt tears of happiness stream down his eyes like heavy rain pour,

" Mother!" He cried happily and drew nearer to the golden she-cat. He touched noses with his mother.

" Mother… you've never visited me before…" He murmured.

The she-cat smiled, " You've never needed me until now, my brave son."

Lightningsoul shook his head, " I always needed you mother. But now, father and brother they're…"

The she-cat silenced him with a flick of her tail, " I know, Lightning. I'm here to tell you a message, a message from StarClan."

Lightningsoul was silent.

" Not every storm has lightning…" She mewed softly and was starting to fade from his view.

" MOTHER!" he cried. Then finally the golden she-cat was gone.

…………….

So, anyone hate? Anyone like?

Constructive Criticism appreciated.

Oh and I know the prophecy is kind of obvious…

Sorry…

-Violetbreeze


	3. The pain of reuniting

I AM SO SO SORRY!

Disclaimer: Warriors is Erin Hunter's.

--

Goliath  
Appearance: Long, red haired tom with amber eyes.

Personality: Cruel, mean and appears heartless. No one knows if he _really _is or not.

Clan: None, rogue.

--

"Lightningsoul! Lightningsoul!" A voice called, the tone sounded a bit annoyed.

Lightningsoul slowly let his eyelids flip up, sleep weighed on his entire body, and he felt completely fatigued. His entire body felt the yearn for sleep Lightningsoul craved so badly.

Yet it wasn't just the urge for sleep the tom felt, along with sleep he felt weak. In pain, like his whole body was as fragile as a newborn kit, not even a sunrise old.

The tired cat rose from his sleeping position he was just momentarily in. His blue eyes fell on a ginger she-cat who had her green eyes pinned on him..

It was Brambleclaw's talkative mate, Squirrelflight.

Lightningsoul opened his mouth to greet the young she-cat, but all that escaped his mouth was an agonizing groan. The groan took him by surprise; he didn't expect that his body felt that sore.

Squirrelflight raised her eyebrows, " Lightningsoul, you okay?" She asked, wrapping her tail loosely around her ginger paws.

_Oh yes, agonizing groans must mean I'm as fit as a young mouse!_ Lightningsoul thought, a bit irritated the she-cat even had to ask such an obvious question. Lightningsoul attempted a snort but it came out as a disturbing cough like sound.

Lightiningsoul felt a small amount of guilt for thinking a rude thought about the she-cat. He was usually the nice, caring, shy tom most cats smile at. He felt snappy because he detested feeling so weak.

" My StarClan! Did you wrestle a badger or something? Well if you did or didn't, you better go see Leafpool." The she-cat let out a small sigh.

Lightningsoul gave a tiny, quick nod. He started to slowly pad- no drag himself to Leafpool's den. Then Squirrelflight's familiar mew sounded behind him, " Oh and Lightningsoul, if I find out you never made it to Leafpool's den, well, you'll wish you'd never been kitted!" Lightningsoul smiled faintly to himself at the she-cat's threat.

The golden tom reached the medicine cat den; aromas of sweet smelling herbs came from the entrance. He made his way into the den, slightly in a daze. Leafpool quickly spun around from the herbs she was mixing and saw Lightningsoul, a worried expression began to form onto her muzzle.

"Lightningsoul? Are you okay?" Her voice sounded throaty.

Lightningsoul shook his head and then toppled over.

...

Lightningsoul awoke, coughing as the strong fragrance of medicine herbs reached his nostrils, he found himself smelling of herbs, and he assumed Leafpool must have treated him when he was in slumber.

" Ahh, I see you are awake," Leafpool's voice mewed, as she came over to Lightningsoul.

Lightningsoul nodded stiffly, his body still a bit weak, yet the improvement he felt was noticeable.

Leafpool sighed, " So Lightningsoul, I think you need to answer some questions." She mewed sternly, her eyes piercing into him.

He gulped, " Uh. Okay..." He replied, a little uneasy.

Leafpoool began, " First I would like to know is why you went unconscious as soon as you set foot in my den." She paused, " Second, why were there injuries on your body when for a fact I know you did not go out last night?"

Lightningsoul coughed uncomfortably, " Um…" He mewed.

Leafpool narrowed her eyebrows, " Yes?"

Lightningsoul shifted uncomfortably, " You see-"

" Leafpool! Leafpool!" A cat cried, rushing into the small den, it was Hollypaw.

" Yes Hollypaw?" Leafpool asked, wonder in her eyes.

" Jaypaw, Lionpaw and Marigoldpaw are getting attacked by a rogue!"

Leafpool gasped, " What? Where?"

" The training hollow!" Hollypaw mewed hastily.

" Did you tell Fire-"

But before Leafpool could finish, Lightningsoul was running out of the medicine cat den, his wounds aching with every step he took.

" Lightningsoul!" Leafpool cried after him, but he was already to determined to reach the three apprentices.

He slowed his pace as a familiar scent made contact with his nose. It was of ThunderClan.

He followed the scent trail and when he came to the wide training hollow, the sight he endured made him want to flee.

A large red furred tom had Marigoldpaw beneath him, his claws clawing at her shoulders. His apprentice was yowling in pain. His blue orbs saw Jaypaw and Lionpaw lying bruised and battered, yet still breathing, clinging to their lives.

When the large tom heard Lightningsoul approach he leaped off of the helpless golden she-cat, and his cruel amber eyes gleamed with pleasure

" Well brother, long time no see."

--

I know you all deserved longer.

I'm sorry.

-Violetbreeze


End file.
